It's All In Your Head
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Green Oak has never been outside. His grandpa says it's because it's too dangerous for him, but he knows the truth. Grandpa doesn't want anyone knowing that his grandson is a mutant. Technically not a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Renny: I may or may not have given Green his secondary ability because I want him to be a neko.

Green: Oh, thanks.

Renny: You're welcome! Anyway, Green's a mutant- in case the description wasn't obvious enough- and he has the ability to turn into a cat. Only he kind of can't turn into a full human and ends up being a neko, basically. He's also a telepath.

Green: The telepath thing is apparently my primary power, though I'm not sure how.

Renny: It's the first one I thought of and what's going down on paper, now shut up and do the disclaimer.

Green: *sighs* Renny doesn't own pokemon. Or the _X-Men_ , basically.

Renny: And that should be obvious. On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

The small, thin brown tabby cat watched from the back of the sofa. It blinked, slowly, as a young woman and her friends made their way into the living room, talking loudly between themselves.

"I wish Andrew would just look at me." one young woman, with dark purple hair, sighed.

 _She thought his current girlfriend was a slut and wanted him to go out with her instead._

"Too bad, maybe you could try Boris instead!" a blonde haired woman said.

 _She didn't really care what the purple haired woman wanted, she just wanted her to stop whining._

"But Boris is ugly." another young woman with blonde hair scoffed. "You'd be better off with Forrest, Darcey."

 _She thought she'd have better luck with Andrew than Darcey would._

The purple haired woman, Darcey, moaned and buried her head in her arms.

The last member of their group, a brown haired woman, patted her on the back and cooed sympathetically.

"There, there." she said gently. "I'm sure we'll find someone who you like. Forget Andrew, he's a dick."

 _She really, really hoped her freak of a brother hadn't escaped from his room again._

The cat would have smirked if its' lips had allowed it. Too late for that, Daisy.

He stepped out from behind the sofa, startling the four young women. The cat knew that the three women who were his sister's friends knew nothing about him, they didn't even know he existed.

But they knew about him as a cat.

"Look, it's your kitty again!" Mavis, the first blonde woman, squealed. She kneeled down and patter her legs. "C'mere kitty, c'mere!"

The cat padded over to her and meowed loudly. Daisy was still, staring at the cat in shock- and anger- but she couldn't do anything to him in front of her friends.

"Are you gonna tell us his name yet?" Chloe, the other blonde, asked Daisy.

"Who's a cute little kitty, yes you are, aren't you!" Darcey, her previous moping forgotten, scratched the cat's ears and cooed when he purred at her.

"I keep telling you, he's not my cat!" Daisy snapped, then calmed herself down as quickly as possible. "It . . . he just keeps sneaking in here, I don't know how."

 _She wanted him to go back to his room, but she couldn't say that in front of her friends._

The cat mewled and jumped back, crouching playfully, and pounced on Mavis's long hair. She squealed happily and fell over, playing dead, like the cat had killed her and she was now his prey.

"That's so cuuuute!" Darcey cooed, as the cat bounced onto Mavis's stomach and sat down triumphantly. "Daisy, how is he not your cat? Look at how friendly he is!"

"I told you, he's not my-"

Her friends ignored her and continued to squeal and coo over the little brown tabby.

Half an hour later, Daisy's friends left and she had to force herself to be as calm as possible while she said goodbye to them.

But when the door was shut, she spun around and glared at the little cat, which had now lost any confidence it previously had and was crouching, trembling, on the floor in the wake of her anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Daisy snapped. "I don't know how you keep getting out, but you're not allowed out of your room! How many more times do I need to tell you this?"

The cat's form suddenly rippled, like someone was looking at it through water or a distorted mirror, and it suddenly became a young boy who looked almost exactly like his older sister. You know, except for the cat ears which replaced his human ones, and the long tail that trembled- the only sign of fear he showed.

"B-but I . . ." he said, voice small and weak- he hardly spoke and he could barely get the words out. "I just . . . want to- wanted to . . ."

"You wanted to screw everything up!" Daisy barked, marching over to him.

To his credit, the cat-boy only flinched but managed to stay where he was as she loomed over him.

He was small, scrawny- much like his feline form. He knew how old he was- he was fifteen- and he knew that he should have been taller, stronger, more well-fed. But he wasn't.

He was too small, weak, and _definitely_ under-fed. He didn't even look human. And now he was scared.

"This is why you're not allowed outside your room!" Daisy hissed at him. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him back down to the cellar, to the torture-chamber he was supposed to call a bedroom. "It's way too dangerous for you to be outside, nevermind wandering around the house- how do you think my friends would react if you transformed in front of them?"

To anyone else, her words would have meant she was concerned for his well-being, and her anger was because she was afraid for him.

But the cat-boy knew better.

 _She didn't want her friends knowing that she had a brother who couldn't even obey the simplest of orders. She didn't want them knowing that her brother was a freak of nature._

 _She didn't want her friends knowing that her baby brother was a mutant._

Daisy shoved him inside the cellar, which was a small, dark and cold room with a few pillows he was meant to call a bed.

"Stay in here, Green." his older sister snapped. "Oh, and no food tonight."

"W-what!?" the cat-boy, Green, cried.

"That's what you get when you disobey the rules!" Daisy spat, and slammed the door shut.

Green was thrown into darkness the second the door closed, and he squeaked in terror.

He hated the darkness, he hated that he couldn't see what was lurking in the tiny cellar. There could have been a giant spider for all he knew, which, actually, might not be a bad thing because it would have meant something to eat.

Or maybe a rat or a mouse, sometimes those scuttled in and he killed it in his cat form, and ate it. The cat form could eat anything, but his cat-boy form couldn't- so Green preferred to be in his cat form while he was in the cellar.

He changed back to being a cat and immediately felt somewhat safer. He still couldn't see, but with the cat's whiskers and senses, he was able to feel his way over to the pile of pillows, where he curled up and tried to ignore the feeling of dread- no doubt Daisy would tell Grandpa about this, and Grandpa would come in with the whip.

Green Oak had never been outside in his entire life.

The moment he'd been born, his parents- who were dead, thank god, because they'd been worse than Daisy and Grandpa- had known he was a mutant. Mostly because of the cat ears and the cat tail.

His family pretended he was stillborn, whatever that meant, and locked him in this tiny cellar and barely fed him and refused to let him out, even in cat form.

Green thought that maybe they barely fed him because they hoped he'd die of starvation, but if he turned into a cat after eating whatever (or ate as a cat) he wouldn't be as hungry because the cat's stomach was smaller.

His family- his sister and grandpa- told him that the world outside was dangerous for him, and that they were protecting him by keeping him locked up in here.

But Green knew the truth.

He heard more than he should, and he knew Grandpa just didn't want the world to know that his grandson was a mutant half-cat freak.

Green never said anything about knowing more than he should- he assumed it was an extra sense, just like his enhanced sense of smell and everything that came with his cat senses. He could hear, kind of, people's thoughts and feelings and stuff.

Sometimes Green wondered what would happen if he just listened to a single person, instead of everyone around him (no matter how small a number that was). Would he hear their entire life story? Would he see what the real world was like?

But still, he didn't say anything about it. After all, if Grandpa and Daisy knew about this extra sense (they didn't know about the enhanced ones he got from being half cat), they'd never go near him again in case he heard what they were thinking. And they'd know that he knew the truth about why they kept him locked up in the cellar.

They'd . . . they'd kill him.

His grandpa and older sister would kill him because he heard more than he should, because he could hear what other people thought.

Or, well, what humans thought.

Whenever Green heard Grandpa thinking about him (which wasn't often, he tried to forget Green as often as he could), he was never referred to as a human. It was always 'mutant grandson' or 'half-cat freak'.

Once or twice Green heard him thinking about a 'cure' for his grandson's illness, but Green understood none of it.

He wasn't ill- he'd never been sick a day in his life, because he'd never been out of the house. So why would he need a cure for an illness he didn't have?

 **oooo**

A few days later, Green finally had enough. Sometimes when he wasn't allowed food, Daisy and Grandpa forgot about him for a few days, and he was forced to live on whatever he found in the cellar before they actually remembered his existance.

But this time he'd had enough.

Green changed into his cat form and started wailing as loudly as he could, which was pretty loud because in his cat form he didn't have to waste time with human words, instead he could just wail and meow and it wasn't a weak imitation of his sister and grandpa.

He wailed, and wailed, for hours on end. Once he stopped because he'd smelled a spider that had crawled into the cellar, but when he was done eating it, he went back to wailing.

 _"MROOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"_

Nothing yet. Surely this had to be having some effect?

Normally if he made any noise, Daisy or Grandpa would come down to shut him up, but Green never shut up unless they gave him food.

 _"RRRROOOOOOWWWWW!"_

Still nothing. He didn't know how long it had been, only that he was starting to lose his voice so he should probably stop sometime soon, but he was hungry.

And he was not gonna stop unless he got food. Even if he lost his voice entirely.

 _"MRROOOOO-aah-OOOOWWWWW!"_

And there we go, his cat-voice was breaking.

Green was so focused on wailing as loudly as he could that he never heard Grandpa's thoughts before it was too late, and then the door was swinging open and it banged against the wall and suddenly there was _light_ -

"Be quiet!" Grandpa barked. "We're trying to sleep."

Green looked at him for a grand total of one second, and then went back to wailing.

"Green, shut up! I mean it! Be quiet, someone will hear you! Green!"

The cat ignored him and continued to wail.

No food, no quiet. These people should know this by now.

"Shut up or you won't get fed for the next two weeks!" Grandpa shouted, and _that_ got Green to shut up.

No food? For two weeks? He could manage without food for a few days because of the creatures he sometimes ate, but two weeks was too much.

He'd die.

"Finally." Daisy sighed. Green couldn't see her, but she was on the top of the stairs, waiting for Grandpa to be done with the wailing cat she was meant to call a brother. "Here, give him this and then we can _finally_ get to sleep."

Green smelled food, but it had a strange scent to it. Almost like a rotting carcass, but why would anything smell so bad?

Grandpa chucked a rotting, mouldy piece of meat at Green and slammed the door shut.

The rotting meat hit him in the face and Green let out a loud squeak as the horrible scent overwhelmed his senses. It was disgusting, and he could smell the mould without having to see it (not that he could see, the cellar was back to being a dark torture-chamber again).

But it was still food, and hopefully they would remember his wailing and give him something else tomorrow.

Green gulped it down hungrily, and felt like throwing up. But he managed to keep it down by clamping his jaws shut, so he could swallow whatever bile rose up, and knew that he was gonna get even more sick because of this.

Oh well.

At least he'd finally gotten something to eat.

Though Green didn't really understand why they were bothering to lie to him like this. If they were pretending that they were keeping him locked up for his own safety, why would they treat him like this? Even if he couldn't hear what they really thought, he would have figured it out long before now.

He knew nothing about the outside world. While Green could have easily listened closely to Grandpa or Daisy's thoughts to find out, he didn't- in case they found out about his extra sense.

Any oppertunity to escape from the cellar, from his so-called _room_ , was an oppertunity to escape from the house.

So when, a few days later, Daisy gave him food (it was cheese this time, and it was slightly evil-looking) and left the door open absently, forgetting to close it properly because her mind was on her boyfriend coming over in a few minutes, Green slipped out as quickly as he could.

He closed the door behind him and switched to his cat form, and then he made his way to the route he'd memorised over countless attempts to get out of the house, or at least the cellar.

Like he said, he'd never been out of the house, so obviously he'd failed in those attempts. At least he'd managed to get out of the cellar though.

Green ignored the tempting scents coming from the kitchen, which wasn't behind a door but some sort of screen made from beads and string. He'd been in there once, but he wasn't focused on food right now.

There would be time for that when he got out.

This time, he would wait for Daisy to open the door and then he'd dash out before she- or her boyfriend, who was also clueless about his existance beyond the cat form- could grab him and stop him from making his escape.

Normally he waited in the living room, which, by now, he'd figured out was a bad idea because, even though he could see the front door from there, he couldn't get out fast enough.

Last time he'd tried escaping through the usual method of waiting in the living room, Daisy had grabbed him before he could get out. Sometimes it was Grandpa who stopped him, and Green hated it when that happened because Grandpa whipped him as punishment for trying to escape. Daisy just yelled at him.

But now Green had decided to abandon his usual method, and was waiting behind a coat which was hanging from a hook near the front door.

He jumped, startled, when the door suddenly made a loud _ding-dong_ sound, but Daisy rushed over and Green forced himself to stay as still as possible.

The second she wasn't paying attention . . . he would bolt.

Daisy unlocked the door quickly, grinning to herself- of course she would, sometimes when Green escaped he heard her and her boyfriend making weird sounds in her bedroom and she appeared to enjoy it- and then she opened the door.

Green waited while she greeted her boyfriend.

It was better to wait until the last second, she'd be too surprised to grab him, and her boyfriend wouldn't be able to grab him if he was inside as well.

He watched, impatient, while they pressed their mouths together and wondered what they were even doing. He heard Daisy think something about kissing, and maybe that was what it was.

Green didn't know. He didn't care, he just wanted to get out- this was gonna be his only chance. If he screwed this up, the cellar would be locked up and he'd never get food and he'd never get out again. He'd heard Grandpa consider locking the door completely and just putting in a flap for food and water, or something.

Or no flap at all, and hope that the little mutant freak would just die.

Yeah, not subtle at all.

Daisy and her boyfriend finally stopped kissing, and she stepped aside to let him in. Now! Now was his chance!

Green let out a loud yowl to startle her, and then dashed forward while she froze and looked around in shock.

He went between her legs, unbalancing her- and not caring at all because she was mean and deseved it- and finally . . . finally took his first steps outside the house.

The ground was hard and it felt like stone, like the cellar, but Green couldn't care less. He was just happy to get out.

"Green!" Daisy shrieked, rushing forwards but stopping when he just looked at her casually. "C-come back, alright? C'mon, come back, i-it's not safe for you . . ."

 _She was gonna whip him herself when he got back in._

Green's cat eyes narrowed and he hissed at her, arching his back. Daisy's boyfriend looked shocked.

"Wow, he doesn't look happy at all- uh, do you want me to help get him back?" he asked.

"Oh, would you? Thank you so much, Bill. Green, get back here!"

Green looked at her boyfriend- Bill- and suddenly got the best and most evil idea on the planet.

His form rippled, and he switched back to being his usual cat-boy self.

Bill froze and stared at him in shock as Green slowly stood up, brushing himself off, and glared at Daisy.

"I'm out." he said. He was quiet, like usual, but he was firm too. "Out. Never . . . never come back. Hate you and- and Grandpa. Not family."

"Green, please-" Daisy begged, but Green spat at her much like his cat form would and she flinched.

Hah. For once, she was the one who was scared, not him.

"You- you not family." Green said, and then switched back to being a cat and ran off as fast as he could.

As he vanished through the gate, he heard Daisy screaming at him to come back, but he ignored her- and finally he was free.

He was _free_. He could live. And it felt amazing.

 **oooo**

It no longer felt amazing.

Green _had_ finally escaped, but he had no plans beyond that- all he could think of was actually getting out of the cellar, out of the house, but now that he actually was out . . .

He was scared. Confused. Green didn't know what to do anymore.

He had decided to stay as a cat for the time being, because for some reason his cat form made people coo and squeal over him, and they gave him food when they saw how thin he was. It also allowed him to follow people around without them getting angry because they thought it was cute.

Green somehow knew that his cat-boy form would just freak them out.

No matter how much he hated his so-called family, they had taught him how people would react to his actual form, his mutant form.

He was just wandering aimlessly, and then some creatures that barked loudly chased his away from the place he was hoping to sleep in. Green barely managed to get away, jumping over a fence and dropping into some random house's garden.

He looked through the fence and flinched back when the creatures threw themselves at it, trying to get to him, but Green backed away and hid in the long grass.

The barking creatures eventually gave up and went away, whining their displeasure, and Green shakily crept out of the long grass.

It was a wonder no one had come out of the house to see what the noises were.

The little cat glanced over his shoulder at the house. It didn't look like the others, brightly lit to combat the darkening sky and filled with the noises and quiet murmurs of people and other creatures. It seemed more empty than anything else.

Maybe he could sleep there.

Green eventually found his way into the house, pushing in through a little plastic flap that seemed to have been made for something bigger than him- maybe those barking things? He didn't know.

From what little Green knew about houses (because he never paid much attention beyond 'food is here' or 'this is your way out') he was inside a small hallway. He sniffed, but any scents that were there were incredibly old, and he couldn't smell any food- at least, not people food.

He could smell mice. And rats. And . . . something that was kind of like a bird, only it was kind of like a rat at the same time.

What?

That made no sense at all, how could something be two things at once?

. . . Then again, he was part cat and part human when he wasn't a full cat.

That was him being hy . . . hypo . . . hypocritical.

Green had never hunted while he could see, so he closed his eyes and hoped that would help him in getting some more food.

Sure, he'd eaten more than usually did in one day (way more, he was stuffed) but he thought it might be a good idea to take a few bits of prey with him while he tried to figure out how to get out of this . . . uh . . . person place.

He had no word for it. All Green knew was that it was a small place (because he'd sometimes heard Daisy and Grandpa think about it), but to him it was massive- mostly because he was a cat, but even if he was wandering around in cat-human form, he'd still think of it as a big place, not a small one.

Pallet. That was what he'd heard sometimes. Pallet . . . Pallet-place. He'd call it that.

Green needed to get out of Pallet-place, and fast. Before Grandpa and Daisy found him.

By the end of the night (he only knew the time of day because he'd heard it), Green had three mice and a bird-rat. The bird-rat was nearly as big as he was, so he had trouble dragging it with the three mice over to an old, dusty and shredded pillow.

He slept on it for the night, and for some reason he was able to sleep perfectly well- although the pillow itself was really uncomfortable.

The next day, Green gulped down two of his mice- they were the smallest, and it'd be easier carrying the bird-rat and the bigger mouse without them. Once he was done he gripped the bird-rat's wing, and the mouse's tail, and tried dragging them.

Okay, this was not gonna work.

He couldn't get rid of the bird-rat because it was big enough to feed his cat form for the next few days, but the mouse . . . he could, sure, but Green had learned to never waste food or you'll starve until your next meal.

So, what? What was he meant to do?

He'd make slower progress with both animals in his jaws, but he wouldn't be as hungry. If he got rid of the mouse (which went against everything he'd learned) he'd probably be out of Pallet-place a lot sooner, but he'd be more hungry.

Green decided to try dragging both animals with him for now, to see how quickly he could move. If his progress was too slow for his liking, he'd chuck the mouse away and keep the bird-rat thing.

If not, well . . . more food.

"Eww." a passing woman said, wrinkling her nose as Green padded past her. "Is that cat carrying dead animals? Is that a bat? Ew, ew, ew!"

Bat? Was that what the bird-rat thing was? It'd make sense, 'bat' seemed like a combination of the two words.

But why was she reacting so badly to him carrying his food? This was the only way he could keep it with him and not lose a chance to eat.

"Dear, look at how thin the cat is." the man walking with her murmured. "It's probably hungry, leave it be."

"It's still disgusting!"

Well, at least he knew it was just a matter of opinion, and not . . . well, rules or whatever.

Some people he passed looked at the dead animals and cringed, others had the same reaction as the man- sympathy. Though this time Green didn't get any extra bits of food from anyone, probably because of his prey.

Oh well. He wouldn't go hungry, which kind of made him feel less unhappy.

Surprisingly enough, he was able to move fairly quickly even with a large mouse and the giant bat in his jaws. The bodies kind of trailed across the ground, but that didn't really matter since he was gonna be eating them in cat form anyway.

Cats could eat stuff off the ground no problem. Humans- or, well, his cat-boy form- couldn't.

Probably.

He wasn't sure, but he'd gotten sick that one time he'd eaten a dead rat in his cat-boy form, so Green had decided to never eat a rat, mouse or spider (or anything that had been on the floor) without being in his cat form again.

By the time the sun was getting lower in the sky (evening, it was called the evening) Green had made good progress. He was starting to see a massive load of trees in the distance, away from Pallet-place, which . . . he had no word for, again, but he could easily just listen to some people and find out what he needed to know from them.

(It was probably obvious by now, but Green had no sense of privacy beyond 'I'd better not listen to that, it sounds disgusting'.)

He kept going until the sun was completely gone and there were no people wandering the streets of Pallet-place, and then tried to find another place to sleep.

It didn't look like there were any empty houses he could sleep in (and possibly get more food) but he found some bushes nearby, and after a quick sniff, determined that it was safe to sleep under.

Oh, and eat under.

He ate the mouse, and was thankful that he'd kept it- because he was hungry as hell and that had helped beat back the hunger. The bat he'd save, of course, but he'd still keep it with him until it was completely gone.

While Green drifted off, he wondered what Daisy and Grandpa were doing.

He'd been gone for . . . two nights, now, so surely they were frantic, trying to find their 'mutant freak' relative.

Daisy's boyfriend, Bill, was less predictable. Once or twice when he'd escaped, and Bill had been over, Green had heard him talk about mutants- but not in the way that Daisy and Grandpa usually did.

He often spoke about them like they were life's greatest creation, as if they were so fascinating and amazing that Bill wished he could be one too. He praised them, and had often laughed about how Green- in his cat form- had stared up at him in amazement.

At that point Bill hadn't known about Green being a mutant himself, so of course Bill would find it funny that a simple cat seemed to pay so much attention to his ramblings.

Green kind of wanted to know how he was reacting to finding out that Daisy's cat was actually her little brother, her _mutant_ little brother.

The next morning he set off again, dragging only the bat with him this time (he'd been right, he could most quicker with the bat, but the mouse had been worth it), and came up to the massive load of trees.

He still had no name for it. Tree-place? No, it wasn't a person-place, he couldn't call it that.

Green hid when he heard some younger people- kids, whatever- coming up, and strained to listen to what they called the giant bunch of trees.

They were talking about something he couldn't care less about, a restaurant or something, but he caught the word from one of the boys as he passed.

 _Forest._

The massive bunch of trees was called a forest. Okay then.

Time to go to the forest.

 **oooo**

The forest was amazing- so much more interesting than the boring Pallet-place.

There was life everywhere, he could sense it in the trees themselves, and even within the leaves that his paws crunched over. Bugs were buzzing and scuttling everywhere, and he could see all kinds of animals.

It was . . . he had no word for it beyond _amazing_. If Green was smarter, if he knew more words, maybe he could have used more words to praise how amazing the forest was, but he just couldn't.

So he settled for calling it amazing and just marvelled at the difference between the forest and Pallet-place.

Green immediately decided that he did not like people-places. He liked the . . . Okay, the word for forest was probably 'natural' so maybe he'd have to call these kinds of places 'natural-places' or something.

He loved it, basically, but he really wished he had more words to describe it.

Over the next several days, Green made the decision to find out where the sun rose from, and gradually ate his bat whenever he rested.

Which, to be honest, wasn't very often because he was still scared that Grandpa and Daisy would find him and take him back, but they never did and Green was free (he hoped) to continue heading to where the sun did when it rose.

He had no idea why he made the decision to find out where the sun rose from, he just sort of . . . did it.

Maybe he just didn't want to wander around aimlessly and end up back in Pallet-place, back in the torture-chamber, where he was starved and whipped and punished for simply existing.

No.

Never again.

He'd never be punished for his existance again- he'd be careful around people now, if he was around them he'd stick to his cat form and hope they gave him scraps. If he wanted to switch to his cat-boy form, he'd stay away and hope no one saw him.

It would be a really good system, if only he could put it to use. But Green was kind of dreading when he had to, because it would mean he'd be out of the beautiful forest and back into people-places.

But . . . but at least he'd be away from Grandpa and Daisy. That was the only good thing he could see about going back to people-places.

Green obviously didn't want the forest to end, but eventually it had to. Because nothing went on forever, he knew that.

He found a people-place, and it was massive. Bigger than Pallet-place, and more noisey, too.

The amount of noise only really hit him when he was padding along the stoney . . . uh . . . side-monsterpath-things. The bit of ground next to the bigger, black bit of ground where all those massive metal monsters rolled on.

Green, again, had no words for it. But as he walked on it, cringing at the noise and being incredibly thankful that he'd eaten the last bits of the bat yesterday and was dragging nothing but his own weight, he heard some words that pieced together what it was called.

Some people called it a sidewalk, which sounded stupid, and other people called it a pavement.

Green decided he liked pavement the best, because it sounded cooler, and he now had a word for the side-monsterpath-thing.

The monsterpath itself was actually called a road, or something, but he liked his own word for it better so he just called it that.

Several hours of walking later (and his legs were gonna make him feel this when he lay down for a rest) Green had found out the name of this people-place as well. Something . . . uh . . . Celadon? Celadon-place.

Well, he had a word to call this place now. He just wished he could get through Celadon-place and back to the natural-places, he hated all this noise- and these people he passed just would not shut up!

All he heard were complaints, some of them verbal and others not, and some people were just so focused on whatever they were doing (walking, getting to a thing called 'work' or something) that they actually didn't think at all and almost stepped on him several times.

Green did not like Celadon-place. And no, it wasn't just because of the noise, or because no one stopped to give the poor starving kitty some food, it was because he just didn't like it at all.

Then he heard a voice, two of them actually.

"C'mon, hurry up!"

"Shut up will you, I'm just making sure my gloves are on properly . . ."

"Do you want to help me loot this place or not?"

What were they talking about?

Green crept around the corner and saw two young people arguing next to a wall.

The wall was part of a building that appeared to be showing stuff off through glass at the front. The two young people were to the side of it, or Green thought they were, because it was pretty obvious that the front of the building was the main part of it.

"Silver, c'mooon!" the taller young person- a girl- whined. "We won't get a better oppertunity!"

"Stop complaining, Blue." the smaller one- a boy- sighed. "Look, I'm done, okay?

Green guessed that the girl was Blue and the boy was Silver. He could see why, the girl had bright blue eyes and the boy had the strangest colour of silvery eyes that Green had ever seen.

Not that he'd ever actually seen silvery eyes, of course. He just assumed the colour was unusual.

"Fucking finally." Blue scoffed, and held out a hand to Silver.

He took it, and they both stepped forward towards the wall. Green thought they were gonna walk right into the wall and bounce off it or something, because maybe this was a game and they wanted to see who would bounce the furthest.

And then Blue stuck her hand through the wall.

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: Heheh, I bet you all thought Green would be the only mutant in this chapter!

Green: Oooh great, now I'm an insane weirdo who's amazed at leaves. And trees.

Renny: Oh shut up, the story-you's spent his entire life in a damn house. Frankly, I think it's lucky that he even knows what trees and leaves are.

Green: Great. Thank you. So much.

Renny: You're fucking welcome, now get lost. Read and review, people!


	2. Chapter 2

Renny: Okay so second chapter of _It's All In Your Head_ , and last time we get a small cameo-thing of Blue and Silver!

Green: And then you reveal Blue as a mutant, to absolutely no one's surprise.

Renny: Well duh. Anyway, Green actually gets to interact with people who won't hate him upon seeing his cat-boy form. Lucky him!

Green: I'm so pleased.

Renny: Stop it with the sarcasm. Disclaimer!

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon. Or the _X-Men_.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

Blue stuck her hand through the wall of the building- the shop, Green thought- and then walked right through it like it wasn't even there. She took Silver with her.

Wow.

Okay.

Green never thought he'd see that.

He padded forward to where he'd seen Blue and Silver walk through the wall, wondering if there was some sort of invisible hole that was concealed. He sniffed, and could only really smell the horrible scents of Celadon-place and the side of the building-shop, and also the newer scents of the two young people.

His ears twitched. This was interesting.

Green went right up to the wall, though he was scared, and pushed a paw against it. Nothing. It didn't budge at all.

What the hell? Why had it worked for Blue and Silver and not him?

He sniffed it, trying to see if he could find any tell-tale signs of air that would lead him to an opening in the bricks, but he didn't smell anything unusual. Well, not like he'd know what was unusual- he was just basically sniffing for air.

But he found none, so he turned to another theory.

Maybe it only worked if you were on two legs, not four.

He switched back to his cat-boy form and stood up, and then winced. Wow, he hadn't expected the ground to feel so cold under his feet. Green almost switched back, because the cat was more adapted to this kind of stuff, but he firmly told himself to suck it up.

He'd been through worse anyway.

The cat-boy pushed against the wall, and then tried hitting it when nothing happened.

And still, he got nothing. Maybe there wasn't a trick to it.

Maybe . . . maybe the girl- maybe _Blue_ \- was the same as he was. Maybe Blue was a mutant too. Did that mean Silver was a mutant as well?

Green switched back to his cat form and sat down to wait for them.

Hopefully they'd come back out the same way, so he could follow them to a place where they were less likely to be seen. Even though there wasn't as many people around as before (the sun was going down again and Green had the urge to follow his original path instead of waiting for two maybe-mutants) he still didn't think it was a good idea to switch back where people could see him.

He'd only really gone into cat-boy form because he'd thought he could open the invisible hole by being somewhat human. He'd taken that risk because he thought it was necessary, but now it wasn't.

Green waited.

Several minutes later, he saw a hand push through the wall again, and sat up, ears pricked.

Blue stumbled through, dragging Silver and what looked like a big lumpy bag. Green had no idea what the hell was in it and he didn't really care.

He stood up and meowed loudly, startling the two.

" . . . Where did that cat come from?" Silver asked.

"Silv, it's a cat, they do what they want." Blue told him. "But it's the most adorable cat I've seen in my entire life."

She crouched down and held out a hand to Green, who padded up and poked her hand with his nose.

Please, please notice that I'm not like other cats, he begged.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Blue giggled.

Clearly all that acting like an adorable kitty hadn't helped him at all. But at least they seemed interested in him.

"Blue, c'mon, we need to go now." Silver said urgently. "We might not have much time before someone notices!"

"You're the one who delayed us first." Blue retorted, standing up.

Oh no, they were gonna leave him.

And they did, taking the lumpy bag of whatever with them. Green quickly ran after the two and followed at a safe distance, hiding behind whatever he could find whenever they looked back to check if anyone was there.

He didn't know why they did that.

Were they running from someone, like he was? But then why would they have that lumpy bag?

Green didn't understand any of this, but he followed them anyway.

It took a while, and his paws were aching like hell, but the two eventually stopped when they came across an empty house, kind of like the one Green had slept in when he was in Pallet-place.

They entered through the front door and Green darted in before the door could close, startling Silver.

"Blue, the cat followed us!" he called.

Blue, who had put the lumpy bag on a table, spun around and stared at Green with wide eyes.

"Uh . . ." she said. "Do you want food, or something?"

 _They didn't have food, because the money was going to be their ticket out of Kanto._

What the hell was Kanto? And what was money?

Green sniffed the air cautiously and could only smell the scent of Blue and Silver. No one else. The only other signs of life were the mice that were living in that little hole over in the corner.

He glanced at Blue and then at Silver, and sat down.

"What's it doing-" Silver began, but then he went silent in shock.

Green's form rippled and he changed into his cat-boy form, and looked up at the two young people.

"Hello." he said.

"Holy shit." Blue breathed. "You're . . . you're a mutant, too."

Too? Oh, good, he hadn't been horribly wrong then.

Green nodded and watched Silver walk into his line of sight. The boy crouched down and poked one of Green's ear curiously, and he flinched back.

Ow, he hadn't known his ears were that sensitive. In cat form they were fine, people could touch them, but it didn't look like the same was true for his cat-boy form. Okay, at least he knew that much.

"Sorry, kid." Silver said, stepping back to give him some space.

" . . . Sorry?" Green echoed. "What . . . sorry?"

What did that mean? He'd never heard the word in his entire life.

"Is he foreign or something?" Blue whispered, obviously unaware that he could hear her perfectly.

"Probably. Maybe he's French or Russian." Silver muttered back. He glanced at Green and raised his voice, but the words he said next were completely alien to Green. " _Pouvez toi comprendre moi maintenant_? No? Okay, then. _Kak okolo teper_?"

Green stared at him blankly.

Clearly there were more words than he'd known about.

"Maybe he's just . . . retarded, or something." Blue shrugged.

"Not retarded!" Green snapped. He didn't know many words, but he knew what that one meant. "Just . . . can't . . . speak. Proper. Never learned. Learnt."

"Oh, sorry." Blue said, frowning. "But . . . how come you didn't understand Silver when he apologised to you?"

"Don't know sorry." Green explained, or tried to. He really wasn't doing a very good job, if Blue and Silver's baffled faces were anything to go by.

"You don't know what the word means?" Silver guessed.

Green nodded.

" . . . But it's sorry." Blue said, looking confused. "Everyone knows what sorry means."

"No, actually, I've got an idea." Silver looked at Green. "Have you ever heard the word 'sorry' before? As in, have you ever heard someone actually _say_ it?"

Green shook his head.

"There we go." Silver said, turning back to Blue. "He just hasn't heard it before, that's why he doesn't understand."

"Well." she muttered, sitting on the floor carefully. "That's just weird, is what that is. You got a name, kid? Or are you homeless and you haven't got one?"

"Home . . . less?" Green asked.

"Meaning you don't have a home. A house." Silver explained. "You know, somewhere safe to sleep?"

When he'd said house, Green's thoughts had turned back to Daisy and Grandpa. He'd been about to say yes, but then Silver had said 'safe'.

Yeah, no. That place wasn't safe, not even in a million years.

"No home." Green told them. "But has a- have a name. Green."

"Oh, he's named after a colour like you, sis." Silver smiled slightly.

"Huh." Blue blinked. "Well okay then. My name's-"

"Blue." Green interrupted, startling them. "And he calling Silver."

" . . . Are you a telepath as well as a shapeshifter?" Silver asked cautiously.

"Telepath?"

"You can hear what people think." Blue tried to describe. "And feel, and . . . well, you can kind of look into their minds, I guess? Neither of us are telepaths, so we don't know much about it. Is that what you can do, Green?"

"Hear things." Green agreed quickly, nodding. He pointed to his ears. "Extra . . . sense. I know how people thought. Think. Know how people think. What people think."

"Maybe he's got some sort of language disorder." Silver murmured to Blue, who nodded with a small, worried frown.

Language disorder? He knew the words, but he didn't get how they fitted together like that.

"It does sound like you're a telepath as well as a shapeshifter." Blue said, turning back to Green. "Do you know what a shapeshifter is? It's someone who can change their appearance. Like you can. You turned into a cat, right? And you've changed back?"

"Yes." Green nodded, still wondering what a language disorder was. "But not. All the way. Can't be more people. Person. Cat-boy?"

He waited while Blue and Silver tried to understand what he'd said. Green really, really wished he could speak properly, instead of that weak and broken voice he was stuck with.

Maybe if he spoke more, he'd get better. Or he could ask these two to help him, they knew more words than he'd thought was possible.

"You can't fully transform into a human." Silver eventually said, and Green nodded. "Oh. Well . . . that's kind of weird."

"I've never heard of a shapeshifter who couldn't turn into a full human." Blue mused.

"Never could." Green explained, excited to be able to actually explain this to someone who wouldn't hate him for it. "Born like this. I come into world as is cat-person. Have been never fully human. Not am fully human. Mutant."

"Definitely a language disorder." Blue said to Silver.

"I can hear you." Green finally snapped. "What are language disorder?"

"Oh, right, cat-person." Blue muttered to herself. "Uh, it means you can't . . . speak the same as us. You don't seem to have any problem understanding us, besides a few words, but you can't actually put words together like we can. Do you understand?"

Of course he understood, he wasn't stupid.

Green folded his arms and glared at her.

"He gets it." Silver nodded. "So . . . where are you from, exactly? Are you from Kanto? Johto?"

"Kanto-place?" Green asked, wondering if he was even saying it right anymore. "Johto-place? Don't know."

"How about we try process of elimination?" Blue suggested. "Are you from Celadon city?"

Celadon, he understood. City . . . not so much. He'd heard it from some of the people he passed by, but he hadn't understood the word, so Green just ignored it.

But now it looked like he'd gotten this wrong too.

"No Celadon-place." Green told her.

"Celadon-place? Do you not know what city means?" Blue asked, one eyed narrowed slightly in confusion. "Uh . . . what about Pewter city?"

"No."

"Viridian city?" Silver tried, and Green shook his head.

"Pallet town?" Blue tried.

Was that the same as Pallet-place?

Really, what was a city and what was a town? He didn't know and it didn't seem like Blue or Silver could actually explain it to him. Not without him being clueless all over again.

"Pallet-place." Green replied, nodding. "I'm in- from Pallet-place. Town. What is town? Pallet-place I'm call it."

"He's from Pallet town, then." Silver said. He sat back. "Why do you keep calling it Pallet-place?"

"No city. Town." Green shrugged. "I don't know city town."

"You don't know what the words mean, like with sorry." Blue suggested.

He nodded. They could understand him, then. Great, that meant he didn't have to try and do weird, chopped-up versions of what he actually wanted to say. Well, kind of.

It actually occured to Green that this was the longest conversation he'd ever had with another human being, and he froze in shock.

Blue and Silver were the first people who had spoken to him without yelling or calling him disgusting or threatening him (or cooing at him like he was a cat).

It was . . . amazing.

Once again, Green wished he knew more words so he could describe the feeling better.

"What's the matter?" Blue asked him. "Hey, if you're worried about not understanding stuff, don't worry. We'll help you out."

"We will?" Silver looked startled.

"Of course! He's a mutant too!" Blue exclaimed. "That means we have to stick together. Hey, let's take him with us when we go to Johto!"

"But . . . we've only got enough money for the two of us." Silver pointed out.

"Moron." Blue hissed, shoving him. "Green's a shapeshifter- he can just turn into a cat. You don't need to pay for cats."

"To be honest, I actually forgot about that." Silver muttered. "Well . . . okay then, just so long as we don't get thrown off the ship for this."

"Oh, trust me. If we get thrown off the ship, it won't be his fault." Blue smirked.

"Sis. No stealing. Not until we're in Olivine at least."

She said nothing and continued to look smug.

" _Blue_." Silver snapped.

"Oh fine." Blue sighed. "And here I thought I was the older one . . ."

"You're fifteen, stop acting like it makes a difference." Silver told her.

"Fifteen?" Green asked. "Older is Blue for Silver?"

They both looked at him.

"Yeah, why?" Blue said.

"I am . . . fifteen." Green explained. "You- same as me."

"Huh." Silver blinked a few times in surprise. "I honestly thought you were, I dunno, younger than that."

"Maybe he's small because he's so thin." Blue murmured, looking at Green's bare arms. "How much food do you eat a day?"

"Something not any." Green told her. "Grandpa and Daisy- not-family- they hate me. Mutant. Freak. Hate- hate me. Whip. I hurt. They . . . starve . . . want me die. Hate me."

"Oh . . . my god." Blue whispered. "So, does this mean you ran away from home?"

"Escaped." Green said. He was speaking faster than he'd ever done in his entire life, and he could feel . . . something. He was scared, and he was upset, and he felt like he was gonna cry. "Hate them hate me. Run away esc-escape. Didn't . . . manage, before now. I did it. Few days ago. Sometimes eat I dead animals. Last meal . . . bird-rat? Bat."

"You poor kid . . ." Blue murmured. "Silver, we can't just leave him here. I mean, if his- what'd you call them? Not-family? If his not-family finds him, they'll kill him."

"I'd never leave anyone to people like that." Silver said firmly. "I wouldn't leave you to them, and I certainly won't leave him to them. Green?"

Green looked up at him hopefully. He'd already said yes, sure, but he could easily change his mind.

Grandpa sometimes did, when he was giving Green his food. One second he'd be giving Green the food, and then suddenly the food wasn't there anymore because Grandpa had decided Green didn't deserve the food that day.

Then he was whipped instead. It hurt, like he'd said.

Never again.

"You're coming with us to Johto." Silver said, and Green smiled for what was probably the first time in his entire life.

And then he remembered.

"Johto what is?" Green asked, tilting his head.

 **oooo**

Johto was a region.

Blue and Silver explained it to him while they were going to Vermilion-place. No, wait, Vermilion city. It wasn't a place.

Well, it was, but it wasn't called Vermilion-place. It was Vermilion city.

Anyway, Johto was a region, and so was Kanto.

A region was a big place which held all kinds of cities and towns and stuff, but it was actually mainly wildlife. Green could believe that, and he liked the idea of a region being mainly wildlife.

Oh, he'd had that explained as well. It wasn't natural-place, it was actually called wildlife- or, well, nature.

They explained a lot of other things as well. The monsters were actually called cars, but Green still thought they were like monsters. The monsterpath was a road, but he already knew that. He started calling it a road because Blue and Silver wanted him to learn the proper names for things.

They also told him about mutants.

That is, actual _facts_ about mutants. Not just how amazing they were, like Bill kept saying, or how freakish and unnatural they were, like Daisy and Grandpa kept saying. Silver told him that mutants were born with a thing called an X-gene, which gave them their mutations, and sometimes a mutation wouldn't appear until they reached their teen years or something.

Of course, Green had asked about himself, because he'd been born half-cat. He'd also had the ability to switch between cat and cat-boy for his entire life. Maybe his extra sense- his telepathy- hadn't really turned up until three or four years ago, but he'd been part cat since birth.

Blue broke in and said that some mutations occurred while they were growing in their mother's stomach. Green didn't understand how a person could actually _grow_ inside another person's stomach, but, whatever.

She also told him that having two mutations- two powers- was unusual. That meant Green was a special mutant, because he was a shapeshifter and a telepath.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Anyway, Blue and Silver told him why they were going to Johto. Apparently they'd escaped from an evil man who was trying to use mutants as experiments, to see if he could create a so-called 'cure' for them, and had heard about a school in a place called Violet city where mutants lived together.

They had to explain what a school was, because Green had no idea at all.

And it was then that Blue realised Green couldn't read.

"Do you know what this says?" she asked, holding up a bit of paper.

There were weird-looking squiggles on it, and some dots and stuff, but Green just stared at it blankly and shook his head.

"Know not says on that." he said.

"Dammit, I really hate his not-family now." Silver hissed, glaring at a nearby tree.

They were sort of . . . camping? That was what they'd called it anyway. They were camping near Vermilion city, away from the humans. With the money she and Silver stolen (Green didn't understand why Blue and Silver made him promise to never steal anything if they did it so often anyway) they would probably have enough to pay for their tickets to Johto and stay the night on the ship.

But because of Green and his cat-boy appearance, they couldn't risk it. He understood _that_ , at least, because of how Grandpa and Daisy treated him.

Even so, Green still felt guilty.

If it wasn't for him, his friends- and that word was completely alien to him, but at least he knew what it meant- would have been able to sleep in comfort instead of out here in the wild with a half-cat boy who couldn't even speak properly.

Blue had said she was gonna go into the city at some point to try and find a hat that could hide his ears, at least while they were in public.

For some reason, they seemed to think he shouldn't spend too much time in his cat form, even though Green thought it would be easier for them if he was. Something about trying to make him feel less of an animal and more of an actual human being.

He didn't get that, because he wasn't human- he was a mutant. Not human.

But he didn't say that to Blue and Silver in case they got mad at him or something.

He really, really didn't want them to get mad at him- he liked them, and they actually understood him. Not just how he spoke, but they understood his species too, because they were mutants too.

Blue had the ability to walk through walls and such. She demonstrated by walking right through a random tree, and had spent the better part of an hour amusing Green by putting her hand through various materials he or Silver gave her.

Silver, strangely enough, could sort of . . . 'cancel' other mutant powers. Only he needed to actually be touching someone, through skin-contact. That was why he wore gloves and long sleeves, but the canceling actually only lasted for a few minutes. Maybe he was just scared of canceling his not-sister's powers and they'd be stuck, or something.

Green wasn't sure what would happen if Silver touched him. His telepathy would probably be canceled for a bit, Blue said, but they weren't sure what would happen to his transforming ability. Or the cat ears and tail, for that matter.

They just decided it was best to not test it out, and Green agreed because they were way smarter than him, so they knew best.

One day, when he and Silver were playing some sort of game that involved making a rock, scissor or paper shape with your hand, Blue came rushing into camp with a dark blue hat.

"Guys, we gotta now!" she cried. "The ship'll leave in a two hours, we need to go!"

She handed Green the hat and helped him put it on, concealing his ears. His tail was already tucked into his trousers, so as long as he kept it still, no one would notice.

Silver packed up what little they had, and they rushed into the city.

Green understood Blue's insistance at hurrying, because it took them over an hour just to figure out where the port was- he knew what port meant too, it was a place where ships rested after a long journey.

There was no need to worry about the tickets, which they'd need to get onboard, because Silver had gone into the city to buy them a couple of days ago.

Now, they quickly found a place where there was less people, and Green hid behind a bin to shift into his cat form. He gripped the blue hat between his teeth and walked out from behind the bin, handing the hat to Blue, and allowing Silver to pick him up.

They joined a long line of people waiting to get onboard the ship, and Blue got out their tickets ready.

Green remembered what Silver had said a couple of days ago.

 _"I had to pay a bit extra for Green as a cat, so we've got less money for food than we thought, but at least he's on."_

They were doing so much for him, and they barely knew him. He already knew that, if they were running short on this money stuff (which was apparently used to get what you wanted if you had enough), he could easily just eat whatever rats or mice he found on the ship while they used the money stuff for their own food.

Of course, he didn't tell them this.

Mainly because Blue and Silver would just immediately refuse and would never let him out of their sights, even to hunt.

It felt strange to be cared for.

But it was a nice feeling.

It was almost their turn to get onboard when Green suddenly smelled something familiar. The scent made him freeze, and he must have dug his claws in, because Silver suddenly hissed in pain.

Silver didn't drop him or shout at him, he merely glanced down at Green.

Green meowed almost miserably, hoping that Silver would get the message. He'd had his telepath powers expained better, and apparently- if he was good enough- he could eventually speak to them with his mind.

But Green wasn't good enough yet, so he had to make do with this.

He waved his tail in towards where he smelled the familiar scent, and Silver glanced over.

At first, the red haired boy didn't react, because he had no idea what Green was pointing to. But then he recognised Daisy and Grandpa, from Green's broken descriptions of them.

"Blue." Silver hissed, tugging on his not-sister's sleeve.

She glanced at him, and he pointed out Daisy and Grandpa as subtly as he could. Blue's eyes widened.

"Shit." she muttered. "The good news is it's almost our turn, so hopefully we'll get on before they notice Green . . . Would they be able to recognise you from this distance, in cat form?"

Green meowed. He was sure they'd be able to recognise him, because they'd kept him in their sights for fifteen years. They knew what he looked like.

Daisy was looking around and suddenly she spotted Green, and frowned. It took a few moments, and Blue and Silver moved up, praying for the line to hurry, but Daisy actually did recognise him.

She got Grandpa's attention and pointed to him, saying something even Green's hearing couldn't hear. He didn't dare try to hear her thoughts.

"Fuck- _fuck_." Silver hissed. "C'mon, we gotta get moving, what's taking so damn long?"

Daisy was just starting to run over when, finally, it was their turn to get onboard.

Blue flashed her and Silver's tickets, and quickly verified that yes they'd also paid for their cat as well, and then they dashed onboard without looking back.

Green heard a small commotion behind them, as Daisy caught up and tried to get through- shouting about how Blue and Silver had stolen her cat- but she didn't have a ticket and had no proof that Green even was her cat.

He wasn't wearing a collar, thank god, and he was perfectly calm in Silver's arms.

"Our room's on the other side of the ship." Blue said, grabbing Silver's arm to pull him off in some random direction- or, well, it seemed that way to Green. "I know where to go."

 _She'd memorised the ship's blueprints, because she'd stolen some from the ship before they'd come here._

 _No one would miss just one blueprint and besides, she'd give it back once they'd found their room._

"I really hope that bitch doesn't get on." Silver muttered as they walked. "Or that old prick."

"Unless they've got tickets, they're not gonna be let on." Blue shrugged. "And Green? Nice job back there. You didn't panic or anything, that helped out a lot- the bouncer dude would have been more suspicious of us if we'd had a struggling cat trying to get back to the crazy bitch."

Green purred thankfully.

In all honesty, he'd only been calm because Blue and Silver hadn't totally panicked. Sure, they'd sworn, but beyond that they didn't lose their minds. He'd just kept calm because he didn't want to disappoint them or anything.

After some time, Blue eventually got them to their room.

It was . . . really, really big.

Yeah, he'd been told that they'd been stealing the money stuff for a while now, just so they wouldn't have to sleep in the worst rooms and such, but Green honestly hadn't expected such a massive room like this.

It was bigger than his old house's living room, and that was big on it's own. This one . . . wow.

The bed was massive, big enough for all three of them to spread out comfortably (even Green as a cat-boy would be able to fit), and it looked incredibly soft.

He immediately wriggled out of Silver's arms and rushed over to the bed, clawing his way onto it, and zipping across the really, really soft surface, meowing loudly in joy.

"Hah!" Blue laughed. "You think he likes it?"

"Stop being sarcastic." Silver told her, but he was grinning too.

While they explored the rest of the room (there was a big fridge and a big bathroom and- and- and a big _everything_ ), Green just rolled around on the bed happily. He'd explore later on, when he felt like it, because he actually had the freedom to do what he wanted to now that he was away from his not-family.

The. Bed. Was. So. _Soft_.

By the time he was done rolling around the incredibly soft bed, Blue and Silver had finished exploring and were crouching beside the bed, watching him with smiles on their faces.

Green purred, lying on his back, and looked at them. If his cat form could grin he'd be doing that right now, but he settled for purring as loudly as possible.

"I'm pretty sure this is the best thing that's ever happened to you, right?" Blue asked him softly, reaching out to scratch him under the chin. Green meowed in agreement.

"When we get to the school, maybe we should ask them to give him a really soft bed." Silver mused. "Since he seems to love this one so much."

"If they don't, I'll pester them until they do!" Blue replied firmly. "You deserve the best, Green, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Fuck your not-family, they don't deserve to call you their blood-relative. From now on, you're mine and Silver's brother, alright?"

Green somehow managed to purr even louder at that.

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: In case anyone's wondering, no, Daisy will not be on the ship. As stated in the fic, she couldn't get on because she doesn't have a ticket, and also because Green wasn't struggling and showed no signs of distress.

Green: Well, besides the mental stressing of _oh fuck oh god no it's her it's her it's Daisy I'm dead I'm so dead_.

Renny: Besides that, yeah.

Green: And also maybe the whole thing with almost panicking, but only keeping calm because Blue and Silver were calm- and for some reason I didn't want to disappoint them.

Renny: They're the first human beings who've showed any kindness towards you as a mutant, of course you'd want to make them happy and not disappoint them! Though I'm sure even if you had panicked, they wouldn't have held it against you.

Green: This is Blue and Silver we're on about, right?

Renny: The Blue and Silver from this world who've escaped from a man trying to forcefully 'cure' them, and then found a boy who was starved to the point of near-death constantly and basically just abused and neglected purely because he's a mutant.

Green: . . . Right, nevermind.

Renny: I believe the term 'I win' is appropriate here. Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Renny: Third chapter! And in this one Green discovers a bath.

Green: Wait, what?

Renny: Disclaimer!

Green: But-

Renny: NOW.

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

"I never noticed before, because we were almost literally living wild . . ." Blue began. "But you reek."

"Not weak." Green protested, frowning and folding his arms.

"No, not weak- reek." Blue corrected him. "As in, you really, really stink."

"I never noticed." Silver said, from the fridge.

"That's cus you've got a shitty sense of smell." Blue shot back. "He stinks to high heaven! Green, how can you not smell yourself, seriously?"

Green looked at her blankly. Why would he want to smell himself?

"You know what, nevermind. How about you take a shower- no, wait, a bath. It's more thorough." Blue sighed.

Oh, he knew what a bath was.

"Tongue." Green told her, holding up a hand and making a licking motion. "Self clean with tongue- cat do, all?"

" . . . Ew." Silver winced, coming over. "He means he's only had tongue-baths before, like all cats do. Have you done a tongue-bath in human form?"

Green nodded. It was the only way he could have kept clean, and since cats licked themselves to keep their fur clean, well, he just assumed that people did the same thing.

After all, both species had tongues. It was just that humans had softer tongues, so they didn't break their skin, because they weren't covered in fur like cats were.

"Poor guy's so confused he doesn't know what's cat and what's human . . ." Blue murmured. "Right then. Silv, we're gonna give Green his first-ever bath!"

" . . . What."

Green felt the same way.

What?

He found out 'what' a few minutes later, when Blue suddenly appeared from the bathroom and dragged him in with her.

Silver was kneeling beside a large white tub filled with steamy water that had bubbles all over it. The bubbles looked really fun to play with and for half a second Green was tempted to jump right in, but then he realised that the water was hot- and hot water usually hurt him.

So did cold water, actually. Too hot, too cold . . . too much.

"Alright, tub's filled." Silver said to Blue. "You wanna wait until it's cooler? The temperature might shock him."

"Well, we do kinda need to get his clothes off . . ." Blue muttered. "Green? You okay with taking your clothes off for us?"

"Okay." Green agreed.

Blue looked surprised.

 _She hadn't expected him to agree so quickly. Shouldn't he have taken more persuasion to strip down for a bath?_

"Why need I persuasion?" Green asked her, forgetting that she wasn't talking out loud for a second. "Clean for clothes off, right?"

" . . . Right, I keep forgetting you have no idea how a human being lives." Blue sighed. "Like I said . . . I really hate your not-family. Okay, you get your clothes off and me and Silv can keep an eye on the water, alright?"

"Just don't leave it too long, or the bubbles'll go away." Silver warned him.

 _That_ got Green's attention, because he really wanted to play with the bubbles. He knew what they were, but he had never actually seen them for himself.

He had to go slow with taking his clothes off, though, because he'd actually kind of forgotten how to. Silver had to come over and help while Blue swirled her hand around in the water, creating more bubbles and checking the temperature of the water.

"Okay, we just pull this off and- . . . oh my god."

Green looked at Silver, who was suddenly looking completely disgusted and horrified.

Silver took a step back and gasped quietly, getting Blue's attention. When she looked over, she froze in horror as well.

"What are wrong?" Green asked them, worried.

Did they hate how thin he was? But they'd seen his cat form loads of times, they already knew he was thin. And they'd talked about it themselves.

"Green . . . h-how did you get those scars?" Blue choked out, standing up slowly. "Those- are those _whip marks_?"

"Yes." Green answered honestly. He glanced down at his chest- littered with the red and pink lines from being whipped, though most scars were on his back- and understood why they were horrified. "M-most Grandpa. Mostly Grandpa. Whip he me. He whips- whipped me. S-something Daisy- sometime Daisy."

"I want to kill them now." Silver announced, with so much venom in his voice that Green flinched and took a step back himself. "He said they'd whipped him- but I didn't- I didn't think it was this fucking bad- how- _how could they do this to a child_!?"

"Silv, calm down." Blue quickly said, rushing over. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him towards her. "We can't change what those bastards have done to Green, alright? If we get the chance, we'll get some revenge for him, but right now we need to focus on Green. You're scaring him- look."

Silver glanced over and the murderous look in his eyes softened greatly when he saw Green practically cowering against the wall.

" . . . Sorry, Green." Silver said. "Really. I didn't mean to scare you like that- come back over here, let's get the rest of your clothes off, alright?"

Trembling, because even though Silver was his friend he was still scared, Green slowly went back over to him. His ears were flat against his head and this made Silver more careful and gentle with him.

 _He really wished he hadn't lost it like that. No matter how much he hated Green's not-family for what they'd put him through, he'd have to tone it down- for Green's sake._

At that, Green brightened up. Silver was scary, but he was gonna try and tone it down for Green because he didn't want to make him scared.

Besides, Silver was his friend. Any anger he had was directed at his not-family, not Green himself.

Silver helped him take the rest of his clothes off- even if there wasn't much- and eventually Green was deemed ready for his first-ever bath.

Ears pricked in interest, he poked the water with a finger and squeaked. It didn't feel that hot, but it was warm- though for some reason Green suddenly felt really, really uncomfortable the second his finger had touched the water.

He decided to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and, with some help from Silver, climbed into the bathtub.

But then the uncomfortable feeling just got worse and he couldn't stop himself- he wailed in terror.

"Oh shit yeah, he's a cat!" Blue cried, jumping up. "Get him out- I'll set down a towel-"

Green kind of almost dragged Silver into the bath with him, because he scrabbling frantically to get out. For some reason he just really, really didn't like this water at all, even if he wanted to play with the bubbles a lot.

 _Get me out water water wet IT'S WET help MOMMY NO help pain PAIN PAIN help me it's too wet it's water help please MOMMY STOP IT_ _ **HURTS**_ -

Silver winced, but managed to get Green out of the bath and onto the towel that Blue had quickly set down. Green was still panicking, so they quickly set about drying him with the other towels they could find.

Green realised his face was still wet, and then he realised that was because he was crying. He huddled up into a ball, shaking.

" . . . What the hell was that?" Silver eventually asked, several moments later.

"Well . . . he _is_ a telepath." Blue murmured. "So . . . he was probably projecting his thoughts onto us- not sure how, maybe it was just pure panic. Here, put the dry towel around him, we'll have to figure out another way to wash him."

Green whimpered when Silver covered him in a dry towel- how many had they used by now?- but it was softer than the others.

Kinda like the bed.

He opened his eyes, not sure when he'd closed them, and snuggled into the towel.

"Poor kid." Silver said quietly. He paused, swallowed nervously, and looked at Blue reluctantly. "H-hey . . . did you hear what he was screaming?"

"Something about a mommy?" Blue frowned. "And . . . oh god. His parents didn't try to _drown_ him, did they?"

"Only he can answer that." Silver sighed. "And I really don't wanna ask him right now. Or, well, ever. Not if it causes him this much pain."

"Yeah . . . how about we never mention it?"

They seemed to have forgotten that he could hear every word, but he didn't mind them talking about him.

At least they cared enough to do this for him- and to not ask unless he was comfortable with it.

"Hey, Green?" Blue called gently. He glanced up at her. "We still need to wash you."

He froze and stared at her in terror.

"No, no, it's okay- we won't put you back in the tub." Blue quickly told him. "We're just gonna wet a sponge or two, and then we'll wash you here, okay? You won't be too wet, and if you want to, you can just dry yourself off if you get uncomfortable with it. Alright?"

"We'll try not to make you panic again, Green." Silver said.

" . . . Okay." Green whispered.

It wasn't actually as bad as the water in the tub. Silver got a sponge wet first, and gently rubbed over Green- which wasn't too bad, it felt kinda nice actually.

So Green sat there and let Blue and Silver wash him on the towel, using soap after they'd done a once-over with the sponges, and when it was all done they helped dry him off.

His hair was still wet, and his ears had needed to be avoided because they were still sensitive to touch- his tail was fine, so that could at least be cleaned up. Green would leave his ears until later, when he'd clean them himself. He knew how to wash them without feeling uncomfortable or hurt, so Blue and Silver agreed to that.

And after the 'bath', Green felt . . . clean.

He'd felt clean after giving himself tongue-baths before, but not this kind of clean. It felt so much better, and he was happier about that.

"Aww you're so adorable when you smile!" Blue squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Sis . . . he's still naked, you know." Silver pointed out.

"Oh who cares! He certainly doesn't!" Blue retorted, as Green hugged her back happily.

"Yeah . . . speaking of him being naked, he needs new clothes." Silver said.

Green looked at him.

"Why for need clothes later?" he asked. Then he realised he'd said it wrong and tried to correct himself. "Later . . . late? Move . . . new! New clothes!"

Why was it so easy to think the words, but when it came to actually saying them, it was so hard?

"You need new clothes because you can't keep going around in those rags." Silver told him, gesturing to Green's clothes. "First off, they are literally rags and I don't want you to feel cold or anything like that, so you need new clothes to keep you warm. Second . . . I don't like looking at them because your not-family gave you them, alright? Or made you wear them. I don't wanna see you wearing something you clearly don't want to."

"Have been obvious . . .?" Green wondered, trying to figure out when he'd given himself away.

"I noticed too." Blue told him. "And besides, Silv's right anyway. You do need new clothes- both to keep you warm and to actually cut whatever ties you have with your not-family. The clothes are the only thing attaching you to them, so . . ."

"Get rid if of there is no ties!" Green exclaimed, figuring it out. "Yes, later clothes! New clothes, sorry."

"Don't worry, we get what you mean." Silver chuckled.

It was only later, when he was resting in his cat form on the really soft bed with Blue gently stroking his head and back, that Green realised he was costing them precious money stuff that they could use for food.

He froze instinctively and looked at Blue, wide-eyed.

"What is it?" Blue asked him.

Green meowed and wished he could shift back, but someone else could walk in at any moment and see him. He had to stay as a cat.

" . . . Oh, wait a minute. You're worried about us spending more money than we should, aren't you?" Blue realised. She smiled softly. "Don't worry, it's alright. We already knew that we'd need some money for clothes too, even before we met you, so Silver and I picked up some extra for that sole purpose. The clothes we have right now are fine, so neither of us mind getting some for you instead. Besides, remember what I said a couple of days ago? You deserve it."

Green mewled and pushed up against her hand, and she giggled.

"You're so adorable." Blue told him. "Way more like a cat than a person . . . did you usually spend most of your time as a cat, then?"

Green nodded.

"Oh . . . well then. Now you understand why we want you to be human as much as possible- you need to be in touch with both your forms, you know!" Blue told him, smirking. "Even if your kitty form's adorable as fuck . . . but whatever, your cat-boy form is just . . . you're a neko. It's adorable."

Neko? What in the world was a neko?

Before he could consider asking, or at least trying to in his cat form, Silver came back through the door and set down a bag full of clothes.

"Okay!" he exclaimed. "Some people looked at me weird, because every bit of clothing here is too small for me, but I've got some stuff for you to look at. And if you don't like any, I'll take it back and we can get the money back for it- so you don't have to worry about feeling guilty or wasting money or something."

Green hopped off the bed and shifted into his cat-boy form, wandering over to the bag of clothes to sort through it.

If he didn't want something or he didn't like it, he didn't need to worry. Because Silver had said so.

"Lock the door, Silv, someone might come in!" Blue cried.

"I'm not an idiot, I know what I'm doing- look, it's locked, okay?"

Green ignored them and sorted through the clothes.

By the time he was done, nearly everything had gone back into the bag- it didn't matter, Silver could get the money stuff back, _it didn't matter_ \- and he didn't really have much left over, but what he did have were much, much nicer than the rags he was wearing before.

"Are done here." Green announced, breaking into the slowly developing argument over locking doors.

"Already? You work fast." Silver told him, amused.

"Huh. You picked out more than I thought you would." Blue said.

"Did I?" Green asked, confused. He'd thought this was a small amount, not a big one.

"I only really got a lot so you'd have some choice." Silver explained, crouching down to look at the clothes Green had discarded into the bag. "Honestly, with all the experience you have in this world, we actually expected you to just pick out one or two things. I'll go and take this lot back, and Blue'll help you get this stuff on, okay?"

"Okay." Green agreed.

 **oooo**

Because Green was supposed to be Blue and Silver's pet cat, he had to wander around outside their room in his cat form. Therefore, whenever people saw him trailing after his 'owners' or being carried by them, the other passengers always squealed like he was the most adorable thing on the planet.

They also sometimes gave him little bits of food they had on them- the workers gave him bits of fish, which they had taken to carrying around solely because of him.

Green appreciated it and made sure they knew, purring extra loudly for anyone who gave him bits of food.

Blue and Silver joked that he would start to get fat on all these little treats, but Green knew what they really thought.

They were secretly pleased that he was getting extra food, because he was thin enough as it was- the extra food would stop when they got off the ship, unfortunately, so they were gonna have to enjoy this while it lasted.

He didn't want to know what the people thought of him being so thin. He didn't want to know if they were mentally scolding Blue and Silver for not feeding him enough.

So he focused on Blue and Silver's thoughts instead of just listening to everything like he usually did. They'd given him permission to focus on them if he wanted to drown out the rest of the mental voices he could hear, so it was fine.

Several days later, when the ship finally got to Olivine city, Green considered it a mixed blessing.

It was good because he hadn't really liked being surrounded by so much water, especially after what happened in the bathroom, and he could get away from trying to ignore what he could hear.

It was bad because it meant no more free treats and extra food.

But the staff on the ship- seeing that they were just kids- gave Blue and Silver two bags. One was filled with food for themselves, and the other was filled with cat food and treats and fish bits.

"Wow . . ." Blue whistled, looking into the bag with the human food in it as they went off the ship. "I never expected to get this much stuff- and from people, too! It's almost too good to be true."

"Don't jinx it." Silver groaned.

Green meowed and leaned forward, careful not to drop off Blue's shoulder, to sniff at the cat bag. It smelled amazing and he really wanted some of it now, but he knew he had to wait.

Being given all this free food and treats had spoiled him.

"How far is it to Violet city?" Silver asked, almost an hour later.

They were making their way out of Olivine city, since they didn't have much money stuff to stick around any longer. What money stuff they did have would be spent on food, hopefully.

"Two weeks, if we avoid cities and towns on the way." Blue replied. She dodged a low-hanging branch and glanced at Green on her shoulder. "And I think we should- Green doesn't like cities or towns."

Green meowed and nodded.

"We'll still have to do supply runs." Silver reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah . . . but we're avoiding them for the most part."

"Got it."

There isn't really much to say about the next week. They dodged towns and cities like Blue said, and she or Silver went into the occasional one to do a supply run (as they called it) for food and such.

They hadn't needed to do supply runs for a few days, since they had the bags, but the human food one wouldn't have lasted as long as Green's anyway.

He did offer to share some of his with them, but Blue and Silver said that they- unlike him- couldn't eat cat treats and raw fish. Green didn't really get what they were telling him, because he could eat the treats and raw fish whenever he was in cat form.

But as long as his friends- well, brother and sister, he supposed- could actually eat, he didn't insist. If they ran out of money stuff for food, then yeah, he'd make them eat some of the stuff.

Maybe he could try heating up the fish? He'd snuck into the ship's kitchen once, and had watched a man cook a fancy-looking fish. Humans obviously couldn't digest raw fish like he could.

Maybe it was like the rats and mice he sometimes ate. He couldn't eat those in cat-boy form, not unless he wanted to get sick anyway, so that was why humans avoided eating raw meat altogether. Because they didn't want to get sick.

Humans were clever, he supposed.

Cruel, yes, but clever.

They were near a large city Blue had called Goldenrod city when they ran out of their food. It was probably a good thing that Blue had managed to keep the hat she'd found for Green, because now they had to go into the city to get more food.

Both human and cat food, because Silver understood that sometimes Green just wanted to stay as a cat for long periods of time.

They got a lot of stares, partially because Blue and Silver kept arguing loudly about where the market and/or supermarket were (Green had no idea what those were), and also partially because of Green.

He wasn't wearing shoes, basically.

"You don't have to wear them if you don't want to." Blue reassured him, when he asked if he should. "I mean, you've never actually worn shoes in your entire life- so it'd feel weird, right?"

"Just ignore them for now." Silver advised him, agreeing with Blue. "And be glad they're not staring at your ears or tail."

"See no cat person." Green nodded.

It'd be bad if the people were staring at him for his cat features, of course.

At least Blue and Silver weren't gonna force him into shoes or something.

By the time it was evening, they'd found the market- which turned out to be small shops with friendly sellers who gave them generous amounts of food even though they clearly didn't pay the right amount for it- and the supermarket- which was far less nicer, and Green hated it so much that Blue had to take him outside and they waited for Silver to get back with some tinned foods, which would last a bit longer.

"Sorry for annoying." Green mumbled, as Blue leaned back on the bench they were sitting on.

"Nah, it's fine." Blue waved a hand dismissively. "I don't particularly like supermarkets either, too much temptation- and those birds in the pet shop were looking at me funny . . ."

Blue was scared of birds, as she'd told Green a few days ago. Apparently, a large eagle had attacked her when she was younger, leaving her mentally scarred for a long time- she'd sort of gotten over it, with the help of Silver, but she was still incredibly uncomfortable around birds.

Green vowed to catch and kill one, and then bring it to her to show her that he'd protect her from the evil birds.

He hadn't done it yet, because there hadn't been much oppertunity, but whatever. Apparently they were gonna go and relax in some park nearby, called the National Park or something, so there was bound to be some birds there.

There, problem solved! He could show Blue he'd protect her just as much as she was protecting him.

Silver came back after half an hour, with tinned foods. There was fish, which Green sniffed and then tried to grab, because it was so tempting, but then he remembered he was gonna try and catch a bird for Blue.

He'd never hunted on a full stomach before.

"You sure you don't want this now?" Silver asked.

"Silv, c'mon, we need to eat that fish we got from the market first- unlike everything else, it'll go off in a day if we don't eat it now." Blue told him, rolling her eyes. "Right then, let's go find this National Park!"

Silver sighed and followed her. Green jumped up and scampered after them.

He found a side-street several minutes later, and slipped in to switch to his cat form. Then Green padded back out and ran back to Blue and Silver, who were kind of confused as to why he was suddenly switching.

"Maybe he just wants the fish raw." Silver suggested, as Green jumped onto his shoulder and handed him the hat.

"Well, so long as he eats something." Blue shrugged.

 **oooo**

Green stalked through the trees, intent on finding at least one bird- even a small one would do- for Blue.

He'd trotted off a few minutes ago, much to Blue and Silver's confusion (they'd probably assumed he wanted to go and explore before having food), and had finally found a break in the tall fence which bordered the park.

Now he skirted a tree and suddenly caught a familiar scent.

Bird.

It was a small brown and white bird, mostly white really, with the brown stripes on its' back and wings. It was pretty, and Green instantly decided he'd take that bird for Blue.

He lightly crept through some bushes nearby, being careful to not stir up any leaves or twigs. He'd learned in the forest, the one after Pallet town, that you had to be quiet and stealthy when stalking prey.

Of course, there were different hunting techniques he needed for different species. Birds, for example, were great listeners and used the slightest change in sound to tell when something was wrong.

So if Green disturbed any of these leaves or twigs, without making it seem natural, the brown and white bird would be up in the trees in a flash.

He was so close to the bird now, almost right on top of it. The brown and white bird was pecking at something pink and wriggly in the ground.

 _Worm food worm food worm food worm food wait wait wait something's wrong something's wrong-_

The bird looked up.

Green shot out of the bushes and grabbed the bird in his jaws, clamping down as hard as he could. He heard a snap and felt the bird's neck break between his teeth.

There. Done.

Now he had a bird to show Blue! Great!

And he'd also discovered that he could hear what birds thought. But for some reason he couldn't hear what other animals thought when he was in his cat-boy form . . . maybe it was because he was a cat right now?

That'd probably explain it.

He dropped the bird to get a better grip on it. The neck was kind of weird, because he'd snapped it, but whatever. Even if it flopped and squished in his jaws, he'd take this to Blue and show her that she could rely on him.

Green relied on Blue and Silver to help him, and teach him things. Now maybe they could rely on him to help them.

He slipped back through the fence, and followed his own scent back to Blue and Silver's spot in the park.

They hadn't really moved from where he'd left them, sitting on the spacious grass.

Green ran straight up to Blue and dropped the bird, and then pawed at her.

"Oh, Green's back!" she exclaimed, glancing down. "Where'd you go-"

Blue froze.

Green tilted his head and meowed in concern, ears twitching. She was staring at the dead bird, blank-faced.

 _Bird. Bird. Bird. BIRD._

Green blinked.

And then Blue screamed.

Silver reacted instantly, leaping forward and quickly shooing Green away with a harsh wave of his hand.

"Get that thing away, now!" he snapped at Green. "What the hell's wrong with you, dammit? Go, now!"

Green flinched and ducked his head, ears flicking uncomfortably, but Silver waved his hand again- almost hitting Green- and he decided it wasn't a good idea to stay here anymore.

He grabbed the bird and ran away.

That's it- he'd done it, he'd finally done it.

He'd screwed up. Blue and Silver hated him now, just like Daisy and Grandpa hated him- _everyone_ hated him.

Why? Why had he thought bringing a dead bird to Blue, who was still afraid of birds, was a good idea?

To show her that he'd protect her, of course. Oh, perfect idea you idiot!

He really didn't know anything about this world. This just proved it. The first sign should have been how the fact that he had no words for half the things he saw.

Green finally stopped running when he realised he'd ended up in the forest again, through the break in the fence.

He dropped the bird and stood there, panting, tail and ears drooping.

Then he collapsed on his side and switched back to cat-boy form, and curled up, grabbing his ears and clutching at them.

It hurt to touch them- he hadn't done it gently, normally he was more careful than this- but Green deserved the pain because he was so, so stupid.

What a stupid idiot he was.

"-should be somewhere around here, I saw him run in."

"Do you think he's alright?"

"I dunno."

Green went still. No. No no no.

They'd come to find him? Why?

Why would they come to find him after that?

Maybe . . . maybe they were gonna whip him like Grandpa did. As punishment for being so stupid like this.

"I see his tail!"

"That's him, definitely."

"Green? Green, come on, we can see your tail, come out of there."

He swallowed nervously, and sat up so he could see Blue and Silver. They couldn't see him, presumably, so Green whipped his tail out of their sight.

" . . . Green, we're not mad at you." Blue softly told him. "I promise."

"Happy not at I." Green whispered. "You. Unhappy? W-whip for punishment . . . sorry I'm! I'm sorry! Sorry!"

He curled up again, and was surprised when he felt hands reaching through the bush he'd collapsed in to pull him out gently.

Silver was incredibly shocked when Green started to resist, because even though he did deserve being whipped for this, he really didn't want to be whipped and he really, really didn't want to see their anger.

No matter what they said, they were angry with him. Green didn't need his telepathy to tell him that, and besides, he didn't want to listen to them anymore- he didn't want to hear about how much they hated him for-

"We don't hate you." Blue said firmly, and then she grabbed Green and hugged him.

Green froze.

"Blue said we had to let you explain why you did that." Silver explained, crouching to wrap an arm around Green's shoulder. He'd never been a hugger, unless Green was in cat form. "Neither of us are angry, I promise, it's just that you surprised us."

" . . . Protect." Green whispered, ears flat. "I- you. You protect me. Help me learned- learn this things. I am never do anything for you. Want to help. Blue fear of bird. Bring bird for- for help. Show I protect from- from- from birds . . . sorry for be bad. Whip?"

"We won't whip you for that!" Blue cried. "Not after . . . oh Green, you didn't need to show me you'd protect me from those mean birds! You could have just told me, you know."

Green, hysterical, shook his head frantically. "Can't spoke- speak. Lose meaning all if I try to. Say what I want to. No say for me, I wants- wanted to show how I do protect from birds."

"We can understand you just fine." Silver told him. "You don't need to worry about that, your words won't lose meaning if we know what you're saying."

"And we'd never whip you." Blue reassured him firmly. "I know your bastard of a grandfather whipped you whenever he wanted, but we'll never do that."

"Sis's right." Silver agreed. "Besides, if anyone should be whipped, it's me. I'm the one who shouted at you- and I nearly hit you, too. I'm sorry for that, Green."

" . . . No need for sorry." Green murmured. "You nothing is wrong- not do wrong. I never bring bird to Blue again- I'm sorry for scare Blue."

"That's alright." Blue said. "At least now you know what not to do- and we know that you'll protect me from the birds. Just . . . don't bring me dead ones like other cats do, okay?"

"Okay." Green nodded.

Well . . . they didn't hate him, then.

He listened to their thoughts for a while, as they sat there just hugging- or half-hugging, in Silver's case.

 _Blue was scared- she didn't like birds, but she wasn't scared of that right now. She was scared that Green was gonna be afraid of them, she was scared he'd try and run away because he thought they would whip him. Blue and Silver would never whip him, not for trying to show them that he was trying to help them like they helped him._

 _Silver just didn't want to lose his brother. He loved Green like he loved Blue, and he'd do anything for him, and he didn't want to lose Green because of this. He'd never hurt Green either. If he wanted to protect Blue from birds, that was fine by him, he just didn't want Green to be afraid of them._

Basically, they felt the same way and Green found himself smiling.

"Love you. Love Blue and Silver- love family." Green informed them.

Blue's eyes started to tear up and she covered her mouth, hiding a massive smile. Silver actually gave Green a proper hug instead of a half-hug.

"We're family." Blue said. "And nothing will change that."

"Nothing." Silver echoed.

"Family, family!" Green agreed.

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: So. Much. Fluff.

Green: Ugh, whatever, I'm done- it's nearly bedtime anyway . . .

Renny: True, yeah, it is . . . before I leave off in this chapter though, I wanna say that I did plan on something else ending this chapter- but obviouslty that's not happened, and it'd just kill the mood if I did it. So yeah. Bye! Read and review!


	4. NEW ACCOUNT

Hey guys. I know this seems kinda sudden, but I'm moving accounts.

The new one is called RennyBanette, and since FF is a bitch for links, you'll either have to type in the name in the search thing or, alternatively, go to this profile page and follow the link there.

This fic will not be posted on my new account. In case you were going to ask.

Anyway, see you guys on my new account!


End file.
